En retard
by Sanaely
Summary: L'existence de Kenny est une succession de morts plus violentes et tragiques les unes que les autres. Ajoutez à ça le fait que personne ne s'en souvienne jamais, sa vie merdique et son amour inconditionnel pour sa petite sœur et vous avez son portrait. Personne ? Enfin... Si, il y a Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOO me voici avec une petite histoire que j'ai écrit dans le train, je pense pas que y aura beaucoup de chapitres. C'est un K2 (Kyle x Kenny, perso j'appelle ça comme ça) première fic sur le fandom de South Park que je parcours depuis un ptit moment déjà. Bref, j'espère vous allez bien aimer**

**Disclaimer : South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone**

* * *

KENNY

Quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure.

Kenny le sait pertinemment parce que la Mort n'est jamais en retard. Elle vient avec sa faux, tout sourire, sa capuche sur la tête et tapote son poignet, indiquant une montre imaginaire.

Elle n'a pas besoin de parler parce que Kenny sait que c'est l'heure.

Alors Kenny la suit.

Il regarde derrière lui son corps sans vie, c'est toujours moche quand il meurt de toutes façons. Là ses bras et ses jambes sont éparpillés un peu partout et le sang décore les murs de la pièce. Parfois il se demande comment il fait pour en arriver là puis il se souvient qu'il est à South Park et que se demander pourquoi il en est là revient à se demander pourquoi South Park est une ville aussi bizarre. Il a bien sa petite théorie là-dessus.

Il entend Kyle crier sa phrase fétiche et Stan l'accompagner. Ça le fait doucement sourire parce qu'il ne sait plus comment pleurer. La boucle recommence, c'est un cycle infernal. Il meurt, les autres l'oublient puis il revient et tout est comme avant.

Jusqu'à la prochaine mort.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça. Il ne sait pas si toutes ses vies antérieures se sont passées de la même façons. Il ne sait même pas si un jour il est réellement mort ou si c'est sa destinée de vivre et mourir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il ne sait pas et maintenant il s'en fout.

C'est devenu habituel. Tellement habituel que maintenant, la Mort à un visage, elle ressemble à Karen.

Elle le conduit avec son sourire doux, sa faux trop grande pour elle et ses yeux bleus emplis d'amour.

Kenny l'aime autant que si c'était la vraie. Celle qu'il a protégé depuis qu'il sait survivre.

Il aime croire que c'est sa seule amie, la seule qui le guide paisiblement. Kenny oublie la violence de sa mort quand il la voit et il la trouve toujours plus belle et rayonnante. Quand il revit, il fait encore plus d'effort pour voir cet air doux et ce sourire sur le visage de sa petite soeur.

Et il finit souvent par en mourir.

La Mort le guide dans les abysses. Il y voit les âmes errantes à travers le temps, transcendants les époques. Puis ils passent devant le Paradis. Kenny n'y est allé qu'une seule fois et il n'avait jamais voulu en repartir.

Sa malédiction le reconduit une fois de plus parmis les vivants et dégoûté, il s'était suicidé pour y retourner.

Mais il est arrivé en Enfer.

À chaque fois Kenny arrive en Enfer. Il revoit ses morts, revoit ce qu'il a fait dans ses vies antérieures, et surtout la douleur de ses amis. C'est bien ça le plus insupportable, voir Kyle le pleurer et tomber dans les bras de Cartman, Stan se perdre un peu plus dans l'alcool et la violence et Cartman vivre sa meilleure vie, avoir des gosses et une femme et vivre une vie paisible. Ce fils de pute mérite tout sauf une belle vie après sa mort et parfois Kenny revient juste pour le buter.

Avant de mourir tué dans une course poursuite par la police et revenir pour voir que Cartman aussi est encore en vie.

Depuis le temps qu'il revient des morts il a eu le temps de tester pleins de choses. Il s'est suicidé plusieurs fois, il a déjà tué Cartman, fait des braquages, été un super héros… dans certaines de ses vies il essaye d'agir le mieux possible et dans d'autres il se dit que de toutes façons il va mourir alors ça ne sert à rien de faire le bien.

Et d'autres fois il se demande simplement si un jour tout ça s'arrêtera. Si un jour il mourra pour de vrai et oubliera sa vie antérieure pour se réveiller dans le corps d'une petite fille ou d'un petit garçon ou pourquoi pas un canard ?

Kenny et la Mort arrivent finalement en Enfer.

Elle lui avait déjà expliquer que chaque personne à son Enfer personnel qu'il vit pour l'éternité jusqu'à sa prochaine réincarnation sauf cas particulier. Tout le monde finit par se réincarner. Les démons se nourrissent de la souffrance et de la douleur des âmes damnés jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent plus une once de Mal en eux puis elles sont renvoyées sur Terre où elles se réincarnent. Sur Terre ces âmes sont les plus pures.

La Mort lui a expliqué que c'était un cycle aussi, les plus mauvaises âmes deviennent bonnes et les plus bonnes deviennent mauvaises et ainsi de suite.

Kenny suppose que l'Univers ou Dieu fait en sorte que les âmes pures deviennent mauvaises en les confrontant à des épreuves insurmontables.

Il n'a jamais vu Dieu. Il aimerait bien lui poser quelques questions sur le pourquoi du comment de sa condition actuelle.

L'Enfer de Kenny est souvent le même. Il est à South Park, ses amis le voient mourir et s'en fichent complètement tout en continuant leurs vies comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf que contrairement à la réalité, il est réellement en train de mourir, sentant la vie s'échapper de lui avant de faire face au vide effrayant qui suit la mort. Puis il se réveille dans son lit, à South Park, sa mère mettant l'un de ses nombreux cordons ombilicaux dans une boite et il sait qu'il est vivant.

Son Enfer n'est jamais aussi horrible que ce qu'il vit réellement à South Park.

Parfois Kenny se demande s'il n'est pas en Enfer tout le temps et South Park est son Enfer éternel.

Ils arrivent devant une porte.

-Est ce qu'un jour ça s'arrêtera ? demande Kenny à la Mort.

Il n'y a pas d'espoir dans sa voix, c'est une simple question. Il a juste envie de savoir.

La Mort le regarde puis lui sourit.

-C'est à toi de me le dire.

Et sur ces mots mystérieux, Kenny entra dans son Enfer.

* * *

-Je suis désolé vieux...dit Kyle en pleurant. Il tient un pistolet dans la main gauche.

Ses joues sont humides et il y a du sang sur le sol.

Stan est assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tête entre les mains. Kenny croit se tromper quand il voit qu'elles sont rouges.

Il veut bouger mais il a mal. Il comprend qu'il est blessé, il a dû se prendre une balle dans la jambe.

Cartman est allongé au milieu de la pièce, mort, le sang s'écoulant doucement des multiples blessures qu'il a. Par terre il y a des couteaux.

Pas difficile de comprendre la situation pour Kenny : Stan et Kyle ont tué Cartman, il vient d'arriver et Kyle lui a tiré dessus dans la panique.

Ce n'est même pas original. Kenny a fini par comprendre que les Enfer étaient des réalités qu'il vivra peut-être alors il s'en détache avec froideur. _De toutes façons c'est bientôt fini. Pas besoin de s'attarder là-dessus. _

Les Enfer sont censés le faire souffrir alors à part cette balle dans la jambe, qu'est ce qui est censé lui faire si mal ?

-Stan… Stan s'te plaît reprend toi… allez bébé, reprend toi…lui dit Kyle.

Mais Stan reste dans un coin en train de pleurer.

Kenny comprend qu'il est différent des autres quand il se rend compte que c'est un souvenir.

Il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça.

Il ressent de la tristesse quand il voit Kyle essayer de relever Stan, de le secouer. Il sait d'avance que Kyle va le tuer. C'est triste parce qu'il sait que c'est son ami. Il sait aussi que c'est le plus lucide d'eux tous. Kenny lui a déjà perdu la raison depuis bien longtemps.

Stan ne veut pas bouger alors Kyle vient vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, le corps tremblant.

-Kenny… je suis tellement désolé, dit-il.

Kenny sourit.

-Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus enfoiré ? dit il même si les larmes de Kyle lui font beaucoup plus de mal que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est en Enfer alors il ressent tout beaucoup plus fort ?

-On pensait pas… on pensait pas que ça allait se finir comme ça. Je suis désolé… je dois le faire pour nous Kenny. Si je veux qu'on survive, je dois le faire. Pardonne moi…

Kenny sait que si Kyle le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, Kyle ne se met jamais dans la merde. Il ne fait jamais de mauvais choix (à par ses amis) il est intelligent. Si ile dit c'est que c'est vrai. Mais il ressent de la colère et une sorte d'indignation. C'est complètement injuste ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est injuste que Kyle lui fasse ça à lui, il n'a jamais mérité toute cette souffrance.

Kyle pose le canon du pistolet sur son front, tremblant.

-Adieu Kenny.

Au moment où Kenny allait répondre, il voit une lame se poser avec rapidité sur la gorge de son ami et le sang jaillir sur lui.

Kyle veut parler en posant ses mains sur sa gorge suintante, il essaye de parler laissant échapper des gargouillis effrayants puis s'écroule sur le lui.

Kenny sens son sang sur lui, son corps secoué par des spasmes et des râles d'agonie.

Derrière lui apparaît Stan, le visage plus froid qu'il ne l'a jamais été et Kenny sait à ce moment-là que c'est Craig. Pas Stan.

La colère envahi son corps sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il a envie de le tuer, d'aller réveiller Cartman pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il a envie de tout détruire. Mais le désespoir lui rappel cruellement qu'il ne peut rien faire. Il ne peut rien faire parce que Kyle est déjà mort et quelque part lui aussi. Il ne peut rien faire parce que Kyle lui a mis une putain de balle dans la jambe. Il ne peut rien faire et c'est horrible de se voir mourir, d'être aussi impuissant.

-Fils de pute…souffle-t-il.

Craig sourit en le pointant avec son pistolet.

-Je sais.

Et la balle part.

* * *

Quand Kenny se réveille, il est énervé.

Cet Enfer était un souvenir d'une de ses vies antérieures, il le savait mais laquelle ? Comment est-ce que ça s'est fini dans cette vie-là ? Est-ce que Kyle a longtemps souffert avant de mourir ? Et où était Stan à ce moment ?

Il se lève brusquement et cherche parmi les bocaux de cordon ombilical que sa mère a découpé. Sur chacun d'eux il y a des dates et des années.

-Qu'est-ce' tu cherches gamin ? questionne sa mère en le voyant faire.

Elle buvait encore, assise sur sa chaise qui se balance, l'air fatigué.

-Ta gueule, dit Kenny.

Kenny savait que c'était à cause de ses parents qu'il en était là aujourd'hui. Il savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient que deux ivrognes et que même si au fond sa mère l'aimait, la situation compliquée dans laquelle il se trouvait n'aidait en rien leur relation.

-Montre toi un peu reconnaissant, j'te fais naître toutes les fois où tu crèves, dit-elle.

-J'ai pas envie d'être reconnaissant envers une folle qui a condamné son fils à l'immortalité, cracha Kenny déjà sur les nerfs.

-Kenneth, combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ? C'est un don. Un don que tu n'apprécies pas à sa juste valeur.

Décidant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans ce débat stupide, Kenny continua à chercher le bon bocal. Les plus vieux remontaient à ses 11 ans, malgré ça, sa mère lui certifiait qu'il avait commencé à mourir bien plus tôt de manière plus maladroite les unes que les autres.

Personne n'avait jamais eu l'intelligence de questionner la raison pour laquelle sa mère possédait autant de cordons. Pour son père c'était une obsession morbide, pour Karen sa mère était une sorcière et pour son grand frère eh bien… il n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire.

Sa mère aimait dire qu'elle ressentait le lien qui les unissait quand il était dans son ventre. Kenny trouvait ça glauque. Pourtant aussi glauque que cela puisse être, toucher ses propres cordons selon les dates l'aidait à se souvenir de ses anciennes vies.

-Au lieux de chercher tes conneries va à l'école. Ton frère a pas écoulé son stock de coke habituel alors tu vas le faire à sa place, déclara tranquillement sa mère.

Kenny lui lança un regard noir.

Il détestait dealer et elle le savait. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit le regard que lui lançait Kenny.

-C'est bon mon canard, c'est pas la mer à boire. Et puis c'est bien payé, tu pourras acheter les médicaments de Karen comme ça.

Mon canard. C'est le surnom affectueux que lui donne sa mère quand elle est en "état" et Kenny déteste ce surnom (même s'il adore les canards).

La colère est réelle quand sa mère prononce le nom de sa sœur.

-Karen est encore malade et personne ne lui a acheté ses médicaments ? gronde-t-il.

Sa mère prend le temps de boire une longue gorgée de whisky avant de répondre. Kenny a envie de la tuer mais la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, Karen lui en a voulu.

-C'est à toi de le faire Kenny, dit-elle.

-Mais c'est ta fille aussi !crie-t-il et sa voix fait des trémolos.

Il hésite entre pleurer ou hurler alors il sourit.

-J'ai pas la force en ce moment...

Kenny repose les bocaux puis enfile son anorak orange avant de sortir de la pièce.

Karen est sa raison de vivre.

C'est sa petite sœur de 13 ans (il en a maintenant 18 ) qui essaye désespérément de se sortir de la merde de South Park. Kenny sait qu'il y mourra (jusqu'à la fin des temps) alors essayer de partir semble plutôt stupide comme idée mais Karen, elle est déterminée.

Karen est une boule d'amour. Karen l'empêche de faire des conneries. Karen lui rappelle chaque fois par son sourire pur pourquoi il devrait faire le bien et pourquoi il devrait se donner un peu plus dans cette vie que dans les autres.

Alors il fait tout pour Karen. Il s'est prostitué pour Karen, il a volé pour Karen, il a supplié pour Karen et aujourd'hui il va dealer pour elle.

Il sait qu'elle est comme lui. Karen préférerait mourir plutôt qu'utiliser de l'argent sale pour quoi que ce soit. Mais Karen n'est pas comme lui, elle n'a qu'une vie et la sienne est précieuse.

Alors il ne lui dit pas où il trouve de l'argent. Il lui dit qu'il travaille, il lui dit qu'il mendie parfois mais jamais qu'il deal ou qu'il vole.

Kenny a eu beaucoup de clients ce soir. La coke part toujours vite.

Il s'est fait une centaine de dollars en une soirée et parfois, la solution de facilité s'impose à son esprit. Ce serait tellement plus simple de vivre comme ça.

Son dernier client arrive, capuche sur la tête et Kenny fume tranquillement sa clope en l'attendant.

-C'est 50 le gramme non négociable, dit-il.

Il préfère quand les choses sont claires dès le début.

La capuche en face de lui se soulève brusquement et soudain lui apparaît le visage blême et cerné de Kyle.

Ce qui le choque autant soit que Kyle, ce Kyle qui n'a jamais touché à 1 gramme de drogue vienne acheter de la coke.

-Kenny ? Putain, c'est vraiment toi ? s'exclame-t-il ahuris.

Kenny détourne le regard. Gêné. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement correspondre à l'image que l'on se faisait de lui. Celle du type paumé dans sa vie qui vit dans les quartiers défavorisés. Il n'aimait pas sentir le mépris et la pitié dans le regard des gens.

-Ouais mais Kyle qu'est-ce que tu fous-commençait-il quand Kyle le serra dans ses bras.

Kyle était plus petit que lui, ses cheveux roux bouclés sentaient bons et son odeur lui avait manqué. Il le serrait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il ne voulait pas le voir partir tout de suite.

-Putain vieux ! C'était horrible personne me croyait, personne ne voulait me croire ! Mais j'en étais sûr, je savais que j'avais raison merde !

Il pleurait et Kenny n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi son ami parlait.

Il sentait juste son corps contre le sien, ses larmes, ses hoquets désordonnés et ce désespoir mêlé à du soulagement.

Kenny y avait été face au désespoir un nombre incalculable de fois. Et là contre lui pleurait Kyle qui évacuait tout ce qu'il semblait avoir retenu en lui.

Kyle finit par se calmer, essuyant les larmes de son visage rouge. Un silence gênant se posa entre eux réalisant alors ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils étaient.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Kyle ? questionna Kenny.

Kyle le fixa et sembla réfléchir.

-Ok Kenny c'est bizarre dit comme ça mais ne panique pas ok ? J'ai pas l'explication logique et rationnelle à ça mais j'te jure que y en a une ! Y en a toujours !

Kyle aimait beaucoup trop parler pour son propre bien.

-Kyle…

-T'es mort y a deux semaines.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Kenny fixa Kyle. C'était censé être impossible, personne ne se souvenait jamais de sa mort. Personne.

-C'est une blague ?dit-il plus par automatisme que comme une véritable question.

Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas censé fonctionner de cette manière. D'habitude il mourrait puis tout le monde l'oubliait. Pas de retour en arrière qui prouverait subitement le contraire, non rien de tout ça. Et puis deux semaines c'était long. D'habitude il revenait beaucoup plus vite. Trois, quatre jours tout au plus mais jamais deux semaines entières.

-Non je te jure que c'est vrai ! Kenny je t'en supplie, crois-moi je t'ai vu mourir, j'ai vu ton corps et… et… c'était horrible ! T'étais mort !

Maintenant Kyle le secoue, comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à croire qu'il soit réel et vivant bien en face de lui. Oh, ça lui avait fait ça à Kenny les premières fois, se toucher partout pour voir qu'effectivement il ne manquait rien et que tout était à sa place. C'était perturbant quand on se souvenait avec exactitude dans quel état avait été réduit son corps.

Les yeux de Kyle sont emplis de larmes et Kenny se pose sincèrement la question de s'il doit lui dire la vérité ou pas. Il a attendu ce moment pendant longtemps, une éternité peut être. Il ne semble plus invisible, Kyle se souvient de sa mort. Il se souvient de lui et ça vaut plus que tout au monde.

Mais Kyle n'est pas comme lui à errer entre le monde des vivants et l'Enfer, il n'a pas conscience du poids que pèse son existence, il ne sait pas.

Et il ne doit pas savoir. Quelque chose lui dit que s'il lui dit, si Kyle comprend, rien ne sera pareil. Ça perturbera le peu d'équilibre que Kenny pense avoir. Plus rien ne sera comme avant et même s'il a rêvé de ce jour béni (Dieu entend donc encore ses prières ?) maintenant qu'il y est, il a peur. Ouais, ça parait con comme ça, pour quelqu'un qui est mort un nombre incalculable de fois, la peur ça semble être insignifiant. Mais il est terrifié par l'inconnu, comme beaucoup de monde mais contrairement aux autres pour qui l'inconnu a un nom (la Mort) lui ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble. D'habitude il ne prend pas de décisions aussi importantes parce qu'au pire il meurt et agonise longtemps et au mieux il meurt rapidement. Là, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera si Kyle sait. Peut-être que lui aussi sera maudit ? Ou peut-être qu'il mourra ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne le croira pas et oubliera instantanément tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il ne sait pas.

Alors il décide de faire ce qu'il a toujours fait de mieux, mentir.

Prétendre que tout va bien alors qu'en vrai c'est la fin du monde.

* * *

KYLE

Le rire de Kenny sonne faux dans ses oreilles.

Comme toute cette situation à vrai dire. Ils sont là tous les deux, près de leur ancienne école fermée, lui vendant de la coke alors qu'il devrait être mort et lui qui vient en acheter pour soulager sa peine. Cette simple situation sonne tellement faux, tellement improbable que Kyle se demande si tout ce qu'il se passe est réel, si tout ce qu'il vit à un sens.

Il touche Kenny qui rit encore plus fort et ça lui fait du bien à Kyle de l'entendre rire, même si c'est pour se moquer de lui et le prendre pour un fou, même si son rire est décousu, ressemble à un mélange de crise d'asthme et de hurlements de loups, même si Kenny rit tellement qu'il en pleure, ça lui fait du bien.

Kenny est encore en vie.

Il ne le croit pas, c'est normal, c'est pas grave maintenant Kyle a tout simplement l'habitude.

Et puis sincèrement, à quoi s'attendait il ? À ce que Kenny le croit ? À ce qu'il lui dise qu'il était en réalité un mort vivant ? Mince, il est à South Park, cette ville est désespérée par définition, sérieusement qu'espérait il ?

-Kyle je sais pas qu'est-ce que t'as pris mais c'est génial, ça te fait dire un tas de conneries, rit-il.

Kyle a envie de rire avec lui comme ils le faisaient à une certaine époque, mais une voix au fond de lui hurle qu'il n'est pas fou, qu'il n'a rien pris et que c'est la vérité, il l'a vu mourir merde !

-Kenny, c'est pas…

-C'est une des histoires de Cartman et tu l'as écouté c'est ça ?

-Non, mais…

-Ou alors tu délires complètement. Tu sais où t'es j'espère ?

-Oui mais…

-Franchement Kyle, moi mort ? Tu penses pas que tout le monde s'en serait souvenu ? Et puis comment je serais mort d'abord ?

Kyle se fige à ce souvenir traumatisant.

Il avait essayé d'oublier ce moment qui revenait le hanter même dans ses nuits agitées.

Il revoyait sans cesse le corps de Kenny, ses bras détachés de son corps, ses jambes en bouillie et le sang partout, sur les murs, le sol même au plafond et-

-Kyle ?

Son corps entier est en train de trembler, son cœur bat fort et vite, il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il étouffe.

-Kyle ça va pas ?

-T'étais… souffle-t-il difficilement. Parler est un effort considérable qu'il fait laborieusement.

Ses jambes ne le tiennent plus. Il s'écroule sur le sol, à genoux. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il s'y voit encore. Il s'entend crier qu'ils ont tués Kenny et Stan suivre sa réplique, il sent l'odeur étouffante du sang et l'envie de vomir le saisit plus puissante que jamais.

Il étouffe encore plus.

Il se met à tousser, tentant de retenir le haut le cœur qui le saisit mais ça semble presque impossible.

Le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre finit sur le sol tandis que sa vision se brouille. Kenny lui tapote le dos dans le but de l'apaiser mais ça ne marche pas. Il lui parle, Kyle l'entend mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il ne fait que voir la scène horrible d'il y a deux semaines et que tout le monde a soudainement oublié.

Kenny était mort. En morceaux massacré à cause d'une de leur énième connerie et personne ne s'en souvient. Personne ne s'en souvient sauf lui, il est le seul à être rongé par le poids de la culpabilité et l'horreur de la situation. Il est le seul à supporter tout ça.

-Kyle respire… respire ça va aller.

Mais non ça ne va pas. Rien ne va.

Kenny est mort. Kenny est mort.

Tout devient noir autour de lui.

Quand Kyle se réveille, il sent une main jouer avec ses boucles rousses.

Il est tout à coup nostalgique de cette période lointaine où sa mère avait encore le temps de s'occuper de lui et de son frère et il profite de la caresse aérienne.

Puis la sérénité semble se briser quand le bruit d'une porte qui claque brutalement le fait sursauter. La main dans ses cheveux s'arrête momentanément, figée.

-T'en a pas marre de faire autant de bruit quand t'arrive enculé ? hurle une voix.

-La ferme grognasse ! Elle est où ma bière ? crie une autre.

-La grognasse elle t'emmerde connard ! Va te faire foutre !

-Répète un peu ?

Kyle fixe Kenny qui est immobile et qui écoute simplement ce qu'il se passe.

Les cris s'intensifient, suivis de bruits de choses que l'on casse et Kyle se redresse brusquement, paniqué.

-Kenny ? souffla-t-il.

-T'en fais pas. Ils se battent juste un peu c'est normal. Désolé que tu assistes à ça, dit Kenny en lui souriant de manière rassurante.

Le sourire de Kenny avait beau être rassurant, Kyle s'inquiétait quand même de ce qu'il se passait.

En y repensant c'était la première fois qu'il allait chez Kenny. Il se doutait que sa situation familiale était compliquée, tout le monde le savait, mais pas à ce point. Et Kenny ne semblait pas atteint le moins du monde. Comme si c'était normal.

-Viens je te ramène chez toi. Ça va mieux ?

Kyle acquiesça doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouis.

Ça y est, il s'en souvenait. Il avait dû faire une crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose comme ça.

Kenny se leva et Kyle le suivit. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la petite maison.

Kyle tenta d'ignorer le plus possible les cris des deux adultes qui se disputaient en suivant Kenny et rapidement ils furent dans la rue.

Il fait toujours nuit. Kyle ne sort pas souvent la nuit, même si ça fait deux semaines qu'il va régulièrement chercher sa dose, il préfère y aller le jour. Il n'est jamais bon de trainer à South Park la nuit et encore moins quand on est dans les quartiers où vit Kenny. Celui-ci ne semble pas plus gêné que ça, la capuche sur la tête, comme toujours, le regard bleu indéchiffrable et toujours ce petit sourire, celui dont on ne sait pas s'il est moqueur ou si il est gentil. Kyle ne sait jamais à quoi Kenny pense. Si Cartman s'est toujours servit des situations étranges de South Park pour ses conneries, Stan s'est toujours plus ou moins adapté à ces évènements, lui Kenny semble toujours prendre les choses comme si c'était normal. Kyle ne sait pas si ce n'est qu'une façade ou sa manière d'être. À vrai dire, il ne sait pas réellement grand-chose de Kenny. C'est triste à dire mais il a fallu qu'il meurt pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Kenny est ce pote, toujours là, à sourire de loin, qui est là mais quand il part, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire.

-Tu sais Kyle, tu peux en parler, dit-il subitement.

-Hein ? répond Kyle, sortant de ses pensées.

-Bah… tu sais ce que tu prends, dit Kenny l'air gêné et Kyle l'est autant que lui si ce n'est plus. Oui, il se drogue, il ne devrait pas mais personne ne le sait et parfois, Kyle aimerait respirer l'air merdique de South Park sans en sentir les relents fétides.

-Je sais que je suis pas le mieux placé pour dire ça mais tu vois t'es un mec bien, ton avenir n'est pas aussi merdique qu'une bonne partie des gens d'ici. Alors tombe pas dans ces conneries Kyle. En plus ça te fait voir des trucs qui existent pas.

Kyle a beau être d'accord avec Kenny, il est certain que ce qu'il a vu était bien réel. Kenny est mort. Il s'en souviendra toujours.

Ils sont déjà devant sa maison.

-Kenny je… merci vieux. J'essayerais d'arrêter.

Et ils sont là, comme deux idiots, face à face devant chez Kyle. La nuit est silencieuse et Kyle se demande alors si tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve, que Kenny qui est bien en face de lui n'est jamais mort.

Il tend ses mains tremblantes et touche son visage. Sa peau est chaude sous ses doigts gelés par le froid de l'hiver Kenny le fixe et Kyle peut presque lire de la tristesse dans son regard. Il semble irréel.

Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et l'envie de se blottir contre lui, de le sentir en vie devient insupportable.

-T'étais… t'étais mort et…

Il est presque surpris quand Kenny entoure son corps de ses bras et le serre contre lui.

Il est chaud. Vivant.

Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve alors ?

-C'est fini Kyle. Je suis là maintenant.

Kenny le console comme un gamin et Kyle à l'impression d'en avoir toujours été un. Perdu, désespéré dans l'Enfer qu'est South Park.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il met avant de se calmer. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils passent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant chez Kyle. Mais quand Kyle s'est calmé, il se rend compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Ça fait tellement gay en plus.

Il s'écarte de Kenny, gêné, les yeux bouffis, le visage rouge.

-Je… je vais vraiment arrêter tout ça c'est… enfin ça me rend bizarre, lâche-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Il voit Kenny sourire l'air et ça lui donne encore plus envie de se cacher dans un trou.

-Ouais, je comprends.

Un silence gênant se pose gentiment entre eux.

-On se voit demain ? En cours ?

-Heu ouais. Bonne nuit Kyle.

-Bonne nuit Kenny.

Et il s'en va, son anorak orange sur le dos, sa capuche sur la tête, s'enfonçant seul dans la nuit.

Kyle se demande s'il ne se sent pas seul puis il se souvient qu'on l'est tous un peu à South Park.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Me voici de retour avec la suite des aventures de Kenny, désolée pour le retard, j'ai recommencé mon chapitre au moins une dizaine de fois parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas (je suis un peu perfectionniste désolée)

sinon bonne lecture :)

**! ATTENTION ! **  
**CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE DE VIOL **

* * *

KENNY

Le jour se lève une fois de plus sur South Park et Kenny se demande si aujourd'hui aussi il va mourir.

Hier soir, il avait ressenti toute la détresse de Kyle, sa peur, son incompréhension. Ça lui rappelait toutes ces fois où il pleurait sur sa mère en suppliant pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas encore, pour ne pas mourir. C'est ce que Kenny redoutait le plus mais attendait aussi avec une certaine impatience, mourir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Quelque part, il s'en voulait un tout petit peu de faire ça, lui faire croire qu'il était fou et que tout ça n'avait pas existé, mais c'est pour son bien. Kenny s'en persuade, si tout le monde oublie c'est pour une raison alors Kyle n'a pas à savoir.

Kyle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Kenny n'a pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Mais Karen a besoin qu'on l'accompagne au collège (il y avait pas mal de racket en ce moment et il est hors de question que quelqu'un touche à son petit ange) et il a dit à Kyle qu'ils se reverraient au lycée. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent obligé de respecter ce qu'il lui a dit. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'a consolé quand il pleurait hier.

Soupirant, Kenny décida de se lever. Sa journée venait à peine de commencer et il en avait déjà marre.

Karen était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner (chose très rare) dans la cuisine tout en relisant ses cours. Parfois, Kenny aimerait être plus intelligent pour l'aider à comprendre ses cours. Karen ne demandait jamais rien, se faisait toujours le plus discrète possible.

-Kenny ? l'interpella-t-elle.

-Ouais ? répondit-il.

Les yeux de Karen étaient aussi bleus que les siens. Parfois, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

-On n'a plus de céréales, dit-elle

-J'ai pas d'argent chéri, mentit Kenny.

Une moue déçue se dessina sur son visage parfait. Il préférait utiliser l'argent qu'il avait pour ses médicaments. Kenny se promit d'aller en voler après les cours. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Karen tendit son bol de céréales ramollies par le lait à moitié vide à Kenny qui sentit son cœur fondre.

-T'en veux ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Non t'inquiètes.

Elle le fixa encore un instant, l'air de dire "T'es sûr ?"puis reprit son bol.

-Essaye de prendre soin de toi Kenny. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup de sacrifices pour moi mais… t'as pas à vivre pour moi.

Kenny lui sourit en faisant doucement passer sa main sur la joue de sa sœur.

Il vivait littéralement pour elle, mais ça, elle ne peut pas le savoir.

-On y va ?

Karen acquiesça et ils partirent pour l'école.

* * *

Quand Kenny arriva devant le lycée, il eut une subite envie de faire demi-tour. Parfois la vie lui était insupportable et le simple fait d'aller à l'école lui donnait envie de mourir.

Il était souvent exaucé.

Il vit au loin une chapka verte accompagnée d'un bonnet bleu.

Kyle et Stan. Inséparables depuis la primaire. Les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Même s'ils sont une petite bande de 4 personnes, ça a toujours été Kyle et Stan. Ces deux-là arrivaient à se créer une bulle excluant toute personne autour d'eux. Si certaines personnes avaient déjà voulu être amies avec Kyle, la proximité de Stan les en empêchait. Ainsi, beaucoup considéraient Kenny et Cartman comme chanceux de pouvoir être amis avec eux.

Peut-être qu'au fond, Kenny était jaloux de la complicité que ces deux-là avaient. Il aurait aimé lui aussi être aussi proche de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui le soutenait. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Kenny était seul comme il l'a toujours été et souhaiter quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais était inutile. Il le savait pertinemment.

Ce n'est malheureusement pas ce qui l'empêchait de rêver.

Dans ses divagations Kenny se demandait si Dieu avait tout prévu. Si oui, c'était un sacré connard.

Comme si Kyle avait senti sa présence, il se tourna vers lui, captant son regard.

Pendant un instant qui sembla s'étirer dans le temps, ils se fixèrent, Kenny se perdant dans les orbes émeraudes emplies d'intelligence. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser Kyle. Que se passait il sous cette tignasse rousse et bouclée ? Ses larmes de la veille lui rappelèrent qu'il était son ami et que oui, il tenait à lui. Il se souciait de son existence. Il se souvenait de lui.

Le constater lui donna chaud au cœur, une chaleur qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir ressentir mais à laquelle il savait qu'il ne devait pas se raccrocher. Kyle se souciait de lui uniquement parce qu'il l'avait vu mourir de manière violente et qu'il s'en souvenait. C'est peut-être une simple question de temps avant qu'il n'oublie tout, comme d'habitude.

Kyle lui sourit et lui fait un signe. Il lui rend son sourire avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Tout semble normal. Kenny va essayer de profiter encore un peu de cette norme factice.

Le lycée est déprimant comme toujours.

Craig et Stan se sont battus, Cartman a pris des paris sur le gagnant et s'est fait de l'argent. Kenny fumait pendant tout ça. Tweek a tenté de le draguer et Kenny l'a encore repoussé.

Si Kenny est mort un nombre incalculable de fois, dans chacune de ses vies il avait une addiction.

Dans celle-ci, le sexe et la cigarette semblent dominantes. Baiser et fumer, ça l'aide à oublier. C'est agréable et inutile mais ça le fait se sentir vivant pendant quelques minutes.

La drogue et l'alcool ça lui fait faire des conneries et même si ces conneries le font se sentir vivant, il sait que c'est éphémère et que les conséquences finiront par lui retomber dessus.

A vrai dire, Tweek était l'une de ces conséquences.

Kenny était bourré à la dernière soirée de Token et il avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Tweek était amoureux de Craig. Malheureusement pour Tweek essayait de profiter des affres de la jeunesse. Il devenait soudainement très sympathique et très tactile.

Kenny n'est qu'un homme alors il a cédé mais depuis le blond ne cessait de lui coller aux basques et en ce moment ça devenait un petit peu chiant.

Posé sur un banc près du terrain de basket, Kenny observait le groupe d'idiots que formaient la bande à Craig et celle de Stan réunis autour de leurs deux chefs.

Kenny y serait bien allé s'il n'avait pas autant la flemme. Son retour parmi les vivants de la veille lui laissait encore goût amer.

Il repensa à Kyle qui s'écroulait sur le sol, la gorge ouverte, le regard suppliant, le visage déformé par la douleur.

C'était déjà arrivé. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y a une réalité ou ils meurent tous ensemble ? (enfin sauf Cartman, il s'en sort toujours peu importe ce qu'il se passe) ça le terrifie d'en prendre conscience.

Sa main tremble légèrement quand il souffle la fumée de sa cigarette.

_Pense pas à tout ça Kenny._

Le combat s'était transformé en partie de basket épique. D'autres personnes avaient rejoint le petit attroupement. Kenny avait l'impression de revenir en primaire. Epoque joyeuse où rien n'avait d'importance. Enfin si, les choses avaient de l'importance mais c'était pas grave de s'en foutre. Les enfants déjantés sont devenus dépressifs, accros, suicidaires et violents. Kenny se demande parfois si c'est South Park qui transforme les gens ou si on naît comme ça à South Park. Abimé de l'intérieur et au bord de la rupture.

Kyle sembla choisir ce moment pour venir vers lui.

-Tu joues pas vieux ? lui demande-t-il.

Kenny secoue doucement la tête. Il a envie de rien faire. Les cours ont été suffisamment chiants pour qu'il décide de se fatiguer bêtement. La seule chose qui l'empêche de rentrer chez lui c'est que Karen n'a pas encore fini l'école et qu'il risque de croiser sa connasse de mère chez lui. Quand il fait assez tard elle sort parfois et Kenny n'a pas à l'entendre divaguer dans sa folie South parkienne.

Kyle se saisit de sa clope et inspire un coup.

Ils fument et boivent tous (certains plus que d'autres) mais ça lui fait toujours bizarre de voir Kyle le gentil garçon de la bande faire des bêtises.

-Félicitation, tu viens de diviser ta durée de vie par 2. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? ricane Kenny.

-Ta gueule Kenny. Tu veux vraiment pas jouer ? Viens, ce sera marrant. Regarde Cartman, il sue comme un gros porc !

Effectivement, voir Cartman essoufflé, courant difficilement vers le panier adverse trempé comme s'il venait de se baigner est juste hilarant. Un rire moqueur monte dans la gorge de Kenny et un coup d'œil vers Kyle lui confirme que lui aussi se moque bien de son ennemi juré.

-Nan, c'est bon, j'ai trop la flemme. Et puis, j'suis bien là.

Kyle le regarde un instant, comme perdu dans ses pensées puis reprend la cigarette de Kenny et fume encore.

Il souffle la fumée en s'asseyant à côté de lui, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

Il fait beau ce jour-là, c'est bizarre. Le soleil ne brille jamais autant sur South Park. Kyle semble l'avoir remarqué lui aussi. Il fixe les nuages qui passent lentement et bientôt le soleil vient éclaircir ses yeux verts. On dirait presque qu'ils brillent.

-La vie est beaucoup trop courte pour avoir la flemme Kenny.

La vie ? Kenny rit doucement et reprend sa cigarette entamée.

-Encore heureux qu'elle soit courte. Tu t'imagines vivre longtemps ici toi ?

Kyle secoue doucement la tête, faisant danser ses boucles rousses. Ils ont tous les deux consciences de la merde qui émane de South Park c'est déjà ça. Kenny sait pertinemment que certains s'y complaisent comme Stan ou pire en profitent comme Cartman.

-Bah moi non plus. J'préfère crever milles fois que finir mes jours ici.

C'est ironique qu'il dise ça parce qu'il sait qu'il est mort au moins milles fois dans ce trou à rats qu'est South Park. C'est une malédiction, il est condamné a cette ville. Kyle lui aura peut-être plus de chance, il pourra partir s'il en a envie.

-Content de voir qu'on pense pareil.

Le silence s'installe doucement entre eux.

-Faut qu'on profite un max du temps qu'il nous reste Kenny. On sait jamais si on peut mourir demain, dit Kyle.

Et cette fois ci, il le fixe, il le regarde comme s'il voulait imprimer l'image de Kenny au plus profond de lui pour ne pas l'oublier.

Kenny soupire en essayant d'échapper à ce regard.

_Arrête d'essayer de comprendre_

-Je ne suis pas mort Kyle, arrête de t'inquiéter, dit il.

-Je m'inquiète pas mais Kenny j'te jure que t'étais mort y a deux semaines ! Et c'était… plutôt sale. Mais t'es mort j'en suis certain !

Kyle s'agite. Il a encore cette tête bizarre de juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, mélange d'incompréhension, de peur et d'énervement. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre et ça l'énerve autant que ça l'effraye. Kenny le sait parce qu'il était pareil avant.

Il soupire plus fort, feintant l'agacement alors qu'une réelle inquiétude vis à vis de la raison pour laquelle il s'en souvient amène d'autre questions. Il se saisit de sa main et la pause sur sa poitrine, côté cœur.

Kyle devient rouge mais Kenny se ne s'en soucie pas.

Karen faisait souvent ça pour le réveiller après qu'il se soit bourré la gueule ou qu'il ai tenté de se suicider. Elle posait sa petite main sur sa poitrine, ou alors sa tête et écoutait les battements de son cœur, attentive.

« -T'es vivant Ken' » en déduisait-elle et venant de Karen, ce n'était jamais aussi vrai.

Kyle arborait la même couleur que ses cheveux et Kenny trouva ça amusant. Il lâcha sa main puis lui pinça fortement l'avant-bras.

-Aïe !s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Kenny sourit encore plus.

-Je suis vivant et c'est pas un rêve Kyle.

_Non, c'est un cauchemar dont on ne se réveil pas._

Kyle le fixe encore, il semble encore plus perturbé qu'au début. Kenny aimerait parfois qu'il soit aussi stupide que les gens qui peuplent South Park. Pas de questions, pas de réflexions trop poussées, juste prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Ça aurait été plus simple de convaincre Kyle de cette façon.

-J'aimerais te croire Kenny. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que le monde dans lequel on vit est un rêve duquel on ne peut pas se réveiller, soupire-t-il.

Kenny perd son sourire. Ces paroles résonnent beaucoup trop avec les pensées qu'il a eu. Non seulement c'était suspect mais en plus c'était plutôt flippant de voir quelqu'un penser comme lui sans jamais s'être concerté. Et Kenny savait que c'était sauf un hasard. On lui envoyait des signes. Mais qui ? La Mort ? Dieu ? Satan ? Cthulu ?

-Enfin, c'est juste l'impression que j'ai ! Ça veut pas dire que c'est vrai ! précise Kyle, gêné face au regard de Kenny.

Kenny se reprend instantanément puis sourit à Kyle.

Il lui ébouriffit affectueusement ses boucles rousses (malgré ses insultes) puis se lève.

-Tu réfléchis un peu trop Kyle, dit il avant de partir.

Il souffle une dernière fois sa clope puis la jette et l'écrase.

La fumée envahit ses poumons.

-Tu vas où ? demande Kyle et Kenny est étonné. C'est la première fois qu'il lui pose la question.

-Chercher ma sœur.

C'est faux, l'école finit dans 1h30, Kyle le sait aussi car son petit frère est dans la classe de Karen mais il ne semble pas décelé le mensonge (ou alors l'ignore) et regarde simplement Kenny s'éloigner.

* * *

Quelles sont les céréales préférées de Karen déjà ? Kenny ne le sait même plus, quand il a de l'argent il prend la marque la moins chère. Karen ne les aime pas et elle s'en est déjà plaint un jour. Sa copine Ruby les lui avait fait gouter quand elle était partie dormir chez elle et depuis Karen ne jurait que par ces céréales. Malheureusement ils avaient rarement assez d'argent pour lui acheter ces céréales-là alors Karen se contentait des premières marques, les moins chères.

Kenny n'avait toujours pas d'argent mais il souhaitait quand même prendre ces céréales à Karen, pour lui faire plaisir.

Kyle avait bien dit que la vie était courte non ?

Kenny observa tous les paquets en face de lui, espérant se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui faciliterait sa recherche.

Choco Crispy. Bingo, il venait de retrouver les céréales préférées de sa sœur adorée. Il se saisit du paquet coloré dans les mains, regarda rapidement autour de lui puis le mit dans son sac à dos vide avant de partir.

Au moment où il allait passer la porte du magasin, un vigile posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Monsieur, vous allez devoir nous suivre, dit-il.

Kenny chercha rapidement des yeux une porte de sortie quand il vit un second vigile s'approcher

Et merde.

-Dit moi Mc Cormick, c'est pas la première fois qu'on te retrouve à vouloir piquer des trucs par ici…dit l'officier Barbrady.

Kenny haussa les épaules. Il avait volé plus de choses que le nombre de fois où il s'est fait surprendre.

-Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

-Désolé, j'le referais plus.

-Tu vas le refaire, j'te connais Mc Cormick.

Kenny retient son sourire. Il attend juste que l'officier ai le dos tourné pour prendre les céréales et se barrer vite fait. Karen devait avoir fini les cours en plus, elle l'attendait.

-Pour éviter ça, ce serait mieux qu'on te mette en cellule, histoire que tu te calmes un peu.

Kenny lança un regard noir à l'officier qui sourit.

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça, j'ai que 18 ans, rétorqua-t-il.

Il ne savait pas beaucoup de choses mais ça, ça avait le mérite d'être une information utile. Pas de prison, pas de problèmes.

-Oh mais je sais bien, c'est juste en attendant de te trouver une place dans un centre de détention pour mineur.

-Quoi ? Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Cette fois ci, Kenny commence à réellement s'énerver. Il n'aime pas l'air supérieur que prend l'officier et encore moins ce qu'il veut faire. Il ne s'y connait pas vraiment en droit mais il sait que ce que Barbrady fait est mal et qu'il abuse de son pouvoir.

_Mais au fond les Hommes se soucient ils réellement de ce qui est bien ou mal ? Ils ne font que servir leurs intérêts_

-T'as un avocat pour prouver ça ? Nan, c'est vrai, les Mc Cormick peuvent même pas se payer des céréales, pourquoi un avocat ?

Et il se met à rire. Kenny bouillonne. Il veut le frapper et lui faire retirer ses paroles mais une voix en lui dit qu'il le regretterait. Alors Kenny se tait et serre les dents.

-J'me demande franchement ce que font les assistantes sociales, Kevin c'était le pire, dès gamin on savait qu'il serait difficile à gérer. Il volait encore plus que toi d'ailleurs. Et toi tu parlais pas, t'étais bizarre avec ta capuche sur la tête.

Sa capuche était sa protection, un moyen de s'isoler pour faire taire le boucan dans sa tête. Il savait qu'à l'époque on l'avait vite catalogué de gamin bizarre mais il s'en fichait. Les seuls qui étaient restés étaient Kyle, Stan et (malheureusement ?) Cartman. Leur petite bande était bizarre mais Kenny ça ne le gênait pas.

-T'as toujours eu un grain. Mais Karen, elle est encore sauvable. Tellement adorable cette petite, si douce, si belle… J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle deviendra plus tard.

C'en était trop. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça sur sa petite sœur adorée. Kenny le saisit par le col et le secoua violemment.

-Parle pas d'elle ! Ferme-la ! cria-t-il, oubliant le vouvoiement.

Cela sembla le déstabiliser car il perdit l'équilibre et tomba quand Kenny le lâcha.

-Ahhh ma jambe ! Tu m'as cassé la jambe ! hurla-t-il en se roulant par terre.

_Il est ridicule_

Kenny se saisit du paquet de céréales et se promit de ne plus jamais collaborer avec cet idiot en tant que Mystérion avant de quitter les lieux. Cependant, la porte était fermée à clé.

Le rire de l'officier à terre derrière se mit à rire.

-Donne-moi tes putains de clés, soupira Kenny.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça ? fait Barbrady en se relevant doucement.

-Bah… ouais, répondit Kenny en tendant sa main pour prendre le trousseau qui dépassait de sa poche gauche.

Avant même qu'il n'en ai conscience, l'officier attrapait son poignet, passait une menotte, le retourna et le plaqua contre la table pour lui passer l'autre.

Kenny grogna en tentant de se débattre furieusement.

-Arrête de bouger gamin.

-Va te faire foutre.

Barbrady tira ses cheveux et sa tête en arrière avant de taper son visage sur la table en métal. Il le fit 4 fois.

Sonné, Kenny vit les taches rouges que son sang avait fait sur la table. Tout était flou autour de lui et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un faisait sonner des cloches dans sa tête. Cet enfoiré n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Tout se passait encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait pensé, c'était vraiment mauvais.

-Tu vas avoir de sérieux problème gamin. Vol, agression sur agent, obstruction à la justice. T'as déjà un casier en plus, ça va vraiment te coûter cher tout ça, énuméra Babrady.

Kenny sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il sentait doucement le regret s'insinuer en lui. Il aurait dû être plus discret ou bien ne pas voler ces putains de céréales.

Karen était peut-être en train de se faire agressée ou bien en train de l'attendre et lui il était là.

Pour des putains de céréales. Il se sentait vachement con là.

-Lâche moi putain, j't'ai rien fait, grogna Kenny.

Étrangement, Barbrady s'exécuta. Kenny arriva à se redresser, le sang qui coulait de son nez roulant sur son menton. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Il tuerait cet enfoiré.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen pour que j'oublie tout ce que t'as fait, dit-il en souriant.

Et Kenny détestait ce sourire. Ça sentait horriblement mauvais.

_Le sourire des gens qui oublient que t'es un être humain_

Mais il écouterait quand même parce qu'il savait pertinemment au fond qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-En ce moment ma femme et moi, c'est plus trop ça. Alors…

Kenny sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre avant de reprendre furieusement. La colère la peur et le désespoir faisaient danser son cœur violemment.

_Oh non pitié. Pas ça pitié._

-Tu pourrais… tu sais, m'aider un peu.

Kenny inspira un coup comprenant la demande à peine cachée. Il n'avait pas le choix. En fait, s'il l'avait. Il pourrait continuer de se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement ou essayer de s'éclater le crane contre la table pour mourir mais il ne voulait plus mourir. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui. S'il continuait de se battre, il empirerait la situation. Et il ne pourrait peut-être pas voir Karen.

Un mauvais moment à passer. Juste un horrible moment à passer. Pour Karen. Pour elle. Et puis il ne voulait en vouloir qu'à lui-même, personne ne lui a dit de voler ces putains de céréales.

-Ok, dit-il.

Barbrady n'attendit pas plus. En quelques instants, Kenny était à nouveau plaqué contre cette table, son pantalon baissé.

_Putain de merde j'aurais jamais dû voler ces céréales_

L'officier cracha sur ses doigts avant d'en faire passer un en lui.

C'était douloureux, comme toujours. Kenny avait presque oublié à quel point il détestait cette sensation.

Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se détendre.

Kenny inspira un grand coup en tentant de se détendre. Ça aidait un tout petit peu.

Un deuxième doigt passa et cette fois Kenny se retint de pleurer.

Il n'aurait jamais dû voler ce paquet de céréales à la con.

Kenny se mit réellement à pleurer en gémissant de douleur à partir du troisième.

C'était une douleur insoutenable.

-Pitié arrête pitié arrête arrête...répétait-il.

Puis soudain, le vide. Kenny se sentit enfin respirer. Ce fut pendant un court instant car une chose beaucoup plus grosse et épaisse vint se frotter à lui.

Barbrady entra en lui sans aucune douceur.

Kenny hurla et son cri fut étouffé par la main grasse de l'homme qui se posa sur sa bouche.

-Putain, ton cul est tellement serré Mc Cormick…souffla-t-il.

Ses coups de reins le détruisaient de l'intérieur. Kenny avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. C'était du même genre que la lente agonie qu'il subissait quand il mourrait. Cet instant si long juste avant de passer dans l'autre monde.

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'autre monde. Il y avait juste de la douleur. Beaucoup trop de douleur. Les larmes et le sang se mélangeaient à la sueur de l'officier qui poussait des petits cris semblables à ceux d'un animal en rut. C'était écœurant.

Kenny avait envie de vomir. Les doigts écœurants s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et par moments il resserrait sa prise sur lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et Kenny se sentit perdre pieds.

Quand il revint à lui, quelques instants plus tard, l'officier venait de le détacher.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de ses cuisses et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Hagard, Kenny essayait de reprendre ses esprits. C'est le paquet de céréales que lui jeta l'homme qui le ramena à la réalité.

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent l'officier qui haussa simplement les épaules.

-Simple échange de bons procédés, dit-il.

Il remonta vulgairement son pantalon et reboucla sa ceinture.

-Allez, dépêche-toi de partir d'ici, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Kenny s'exécuta automatiquement, essuyant le sperme qui coulait entre ses cuisses, ignorant la douleur et les bleus qui décoraient sa peau blanche.

Il se saisit du paquet et quitta les lieux sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire déjà ? Ah oui, Karen, le collège.

Kenny marchait dans les rues de South Park sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

La douleur semblait être habituelle. Elle semblait avoir toujours été là, comme une vieille amie. Kenny n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un jour, d'un moment où il ne la ressentait pas. C'était normal. Il avait l'habitude.

Un haut le cœur violent le prit et il courut (comme il put) rendre le peu de ce que contenait son estomac dans une ruelle.

Il se dégoutait. Il sentait encore le souffle fétide de l'officier, la douleur de ses coups de bassin, ses mains attachées dans son dos…

Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Plus jamais.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête le fit soudain douter. Plus jamais ? Même pour Karen ?

Kenny essuya sa bouche et fixa le paquet de céréales encore intacte.

Tout ça pour des putains de céréales.

Mais Karen serait heureuse. Rien qu'imaginer son sourire reconnaissant le soulageait. Alors pour Karen, son ange, sa petite princesse, sa raison de vivre, ça valait largement le coup.

* * *

Quand Kenny rentra chez lui, Karen était assise dans le canapé (un vieux truc qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la rue et qui semblait à peu près utilisable), en train de faire ses devoirs. Des canettes de bière et des cigarettes entamées envahissait la table de la cuisine.

L'odeur de la nicotine semblait encore un peu présente d'ailleurs. Un courant d'air fit penser à Kenny que Karen avait dû ouvrir la fenêtre.

Leur père n'en n'avait rien à faire qu'une gamine comme elle veuille travailler. Elle avait peut-être du le supporter un moment, déchiré avant qu'il ne parte dans un autre bar pour encore plus se saouler.

-Kenny ? Ça va ? questionna-t-elle en le voyant.

Kenny lui sourit simplement et acquiesça en lui tendant le paquet de céréales.

Le visage de Karen s'illumine quand elle voit ce que lui donne son frère.

-Des Choco crispy ! C'est mes préférés ! Oh merci Kenny !

Il pourrait donner son monde pour ce sourire.

-Kenny ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'es pas venu me chercher tout à l'heure.

Kenny acquiesce silencieusement puis serre sa sœur contre lui. Il inspire son odeur de déodorant bon marché avec le relent de transpiration des vêtements portés plusieurs fois et blottit son corps trop fin, trop maigre plus fort encore.

Karen mérite mieux. Beaucoup mieux

Alors s'il faut voler des Choco crispy pour elle, il le fera autant de fois qu'il le faut.


End file.
